Brujería
by Schala S
Summary: Mai tiene algunas dificultades para soltarse en la intimidad que está empezando a compartir con Trunks, pero la libertad de él la inspirará a mirar más allá de donde acostumbra. One shot! Trunks x Mai


_Disclaimer_ : _Dragon Ball_ es de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **BRUJERÍA**

* * *

—una liberación—

* * *

 **L** a cama: escenario de algunas de las cosas más fantásticas, por lo menos si se piensa en lo ideal, lo soñado, lo acostumbrado, lo preferible. Porque en la cama se descansa como en ninguna otra parte y es escenario de hermosos absurdos, de desayunos de domingo, de maratones en el _streaming_ , de nacimientos.

Del acto de dos fervientes amantes es, sobre todo, el escenario perfecto.

—Juguemos —propone él.

—¿A qué, niño? —indaga ella—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

Están en la cama, en silencio, a oscuras. Fuera, es de noche, el momento favorito del día de aquel que está junto a Mai, porque es cuando él puede hacer funcionar aquella magia que domina.

Ella lo vislumbra en la penumbra, adivina las formas armoniosas de su rostro. Es bellísimo, tanto que apenas lo tolera; desgraciadamente, cada día es más incapaz de evadir tan suprema realidad. Es que ella nunca ha sido así, nunca se ha dejado seducir hasta tal punto por un hombre, ¡menos por un simple muchacho! ¿Pero qué hacer ahora, luego de tanto?

Aunque no quiera, ya está hecho: Trunks Brief la ha hechizado.

Se odia un segundo, lo hace al palpar la desnudez de su piel. ¡¿Por qué hago esto?! ¡¿No debería estar con Su Excelencia, el Gran Pilaf, intentando llevar a cabo sus maravillosos planes?! Sus planes de dominación mundial que traerán dicha y justicia al mundo. ¡Dicha y justicia! ¡Y estoy desnuda en la cama de un adolescente!

Maldita sea, cierra; maldito niño, que me has reducido a esto, un desnudo en una cama, un desnudo compartido al que jamás me acostumbraré.

Él ríe. Mai lo odia, sí. ¿Cómo no odiarlo, si la tiene enceguecida? Porque cuando se aleja un paso de él, en escenas como esta, se le van todas las energías, se le drenan, la abandonan de forma permanente. ¡¿Por qué?! Se lo pregunta mil millones de veces, una tras otra a la velocidad de la luz. ¡¿Por qué me reduzco así cuando hay una cama cerca, por qué no puedo pensar con coherencia?! Él ríe de nuevo y ella siente que le explota el corazón. ¡¿Por qué diablos te ríes, niño?! Él se arrodilla sobre ella y ella lo maldice, a él y a sí misma.

Cuando nota que la luna llena que entra por la ventana le ilumina la humanidad del niño, se maldice más a ella que a él.

¡No lo mires! ¡Es un brujo!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta él, naturalidad absoluta en los ademanes y en la voz.

—¡No, yo no…! —Ella frena, luego no; traga saliva, desvía los ojos y prosigue, las manos aferradas al cobertor que la mantiene censurada—. ¡No me gusta verte desnudo!

Carcajadas. Él se ríe como un loco y ella desea alcanzar su chaquetilla, tomar el revólver y apuntarlo. ¡Lo que sea, mientras se calle la boca!

—¡Ay, Mai! —Trunks hace un gesto con la mano, como para desechar las palabras de ella—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Lo hemos hecho varias veces el último mes y medio, ¿o no? Y te gusta…

—¡No me gusta!

—Sí, sí te gusta: sino, ya me habrías asesinado. —Él sonríe. La luz blanca de la luna, enorme y que se vislumbra a través de la ventana, lo ilumina apenas; algo en él parece ser más azul de lo que sus ojos por si solos lo son. La luna, la maldita luna lo embellece hasta lo indecible—. Además, ¿piensas que no me doy cuenta? Tengo algo de experiencia, ¿sabes?

—¡Niño perverso! ¡Déjame! No sé por qué sigo haciendo esto…

Ella intenta huir de la cama arrastrando el cobertor, furiosa consigo misma; Trunks la frena. Trunks, asiéndola contra su pecho, besándola en los labios, mientras ella sigue y sigue mintiéndose. Porque afirmar que quiere conquistar el mundo y no a él es mentira, porque decirse que no quiere ceder también lo es.

Porque, como él suele decirle, a lo mejor estar en la cama con un adolescente no tiene nada de malo.

Ella ha vuelto a esta edad, es esta su segunda oportunidad, pero ceder no es fácil, menos aún con el niño-brujo que más que el que lanza el hechizo es el hechizo en sí. Y no es un hechizo de amor cursi digno de la más irreal fantasía; es brujería, es magia negra sobre ella, que cuando él la besa siente que le trasplantan otra Mai al alma, una que sí goza, que sí se excita. Una Mai que sí se permite la liberación a la cual la brujería la conduce contra su enclenque, mentirosa, voluntad.

Entonces, cuando el cosquilleo la recorre y una risa se le escapa, cuando las cosquillas se transforman en jadeos, lo entiende envuelta en una suerte de revelación: ¡claro, es obvio! O tal vez no con el pudor que la constituye, aquel que nada más que temer y reprimir le permite. Se trata de que él tiene razón, él y no ella, al ser así en la cama durante la desnudez compartida. Trunks tiene razón, adivina Mai al dejar de tensar la piel contra él, porque él actúa en la cama justo como lo hace en la vida, con plena libertad, sin dudar ni un instante, sin reprimir absolutamente nada.

Siendo él, sin más.

¡Trunks tiene razón en esto porque nada puede sentirse más puro que lo que él le hace en este momento, besarla, tumbarla, separarle las piernas, hundir su boca entre ellas! Incluso lo que hace luego, deslizarse dentro de ella, gruñir contra su oído, abrazarla con fuerzas inhumanas. E incluso más después, al borde, cuando invierte los roles, cuando la sube sobre él y la mece sobre él y le pide a ella que lo mire a los ojos, que lo mire a él.

Al mirarlo, Mai se da cuenta, por el espejo que los ojos le representan, de que está bien, de que todo está bien, gozar libremente sobre él o debajo de él, ser libre de hacer, de pensar y de sentir aquí, en la cama, así como fuera de ella, donde sea, siempre.

En cada situación, en cada aspecto de la vida: hacer, pensar, sentir libremente sin culpar de brujerías al hecho de poder hacerlo, sino reconociendo en el centro del alma la propia humanidad volcada hacia la verdad. ¡Reconocerla al mirar a los ojos, al susurrar un nombre, al sentir lo que una unión perfecta puede desatar en el cuerpo!, eso que puede traspasarse al corazón.

La vida.

Ser libre, concluye a la par del acto en sí, con los ojos azules que están fijos en ella devolviendo el gesto, es estar vivo. Reconocer la propia vida y expresarla, no reprimirla, no esconderla por pudor o prejuicio.

Ser libre es ser humano, sí. Es ser uno mismo. Pese al tabú, a lo inapropiado, a lo indebido, a lo depravado. Pese a todo, ser uno.

Pese a las mentiras de afuera y no de adentro, liberarse.

—¿Ves que te gusta? —farfulla él, agotado, meciéndola aún contra su cadera.

Mai se toca la boca: sonríe. ¡Lo hace, lo expresa! Es feliz porque se ha permitido ser libre, es libre porque es ella.

Es ella porque está viva.

Está viva porque es una persona que siente.

Pero, claro, parte de ser ella es ser orgullosa. Por eso, contesta no lo que siente, sino aquello con lo cual expresa, a su manera, su propia verdad:

—¡Claro que no!

Él ríe, y qué encanto su vida, y qué encanto su libertad, esa que le permite leer a través de ella y saber, por poder hacerlo, que, en ella, las mentiras son verdad. Porque es eso, la libertad, esta que podrá inspirarla, a ella, a aprender de las vivencias, a permitirse rozar con los dedos, mediante el placer, una faceta más de su propia existencia.

—Claro que sí, linda —replica el niño.

La brujería ya no es tal, no de este modo, desenmascarada ante los ojos del corazón; ahora, así, juntos, sólo constituyen, en la cama, nada más que lo mismo.

Juntos, los dos no son más que la libertad.

La vida.

La verdad.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 ** _Nota final_**

* * *

 _¡Holi holi! Este pequeño fic es algo que rondaba por mi cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, hablar un poco de un tema que me es fetiche, más cuando se trata de estos dos pares de bellezas que son Trunks y Mai: la idea de aprender a gozar juntos en pareja viendo al sexo no como ese tabú pecador que nos venden a veces, sino una de las cosas más hermosas que pueden pasarnos con la persona que amamos._

 _Espero les guste. :')_

 _Le dedico especialmente el fic a_ _ **Kuraudea**_ _. Primero porque hoy es su cumpleaños y nada más que alegría le deseo. ¡Feliz cumple, Clau! Segundo, porque quiero, mediante este detalle, agradecerle lindos gestos que ha tenido conmigo. Sé que es nimio en comparación a la felicidad que me brindaste, linda, con aquel hermoso detalle, pero es con mucho afecto y gratitud. Espero, por lo menos, sacarte una sonrisa._

 _Gracias por todo._

 _Sin más, me despido. ¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer hoy y siempre!_

 _Gracias por estar del otro lado._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
